Shattered Mermory
by LostEmeraldFire
Summary: Yuca has had many lives. There was a time before he knew what he was. A time when he loved and wanted to live. The time that is partly the reason he belives the world so helpless and cruel.


A/N: Ack! I'm BACK! Well enjoy and R&R! I don't own Immortal Rain so blah!

_How many names have they called me? How many times has the sky above tried to crush me? This world will not me rest it keeps walking through its endless corridors. Everywhere I turn it mocks me. There are many people who lust after everlasting life in this hopeless place. What fools! This world is full of fools. Over and over again I am born beside them. When was the first time I tasted this cruel fate they call life?_

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Come with us were going to the beach!"

_Maybe…was it then? When I realized just how cruel and hopeless this world was? When **she** was there…?_

"I'm coming just hold on a sec."

A male figure emerged from a clay-like house with a bag in hand. This figure had shaggy black the feel to its eyes, which were blue like the sky. He was the one named they were shouting for. Yuuki. Down the road stood a two girls and boys, like Yuuki they look to be around sixteen to eighteen years of age. Yuuki ran to join them and smiled a true smile when he did. Together they all took off on their way to the beach laughing and talking as any group of friends would. About two miles down the road stood a group of three middle-aged men. When the group came upon them it seemed obvious that they were lost and in need of help. Yuuki spoke up:

"Are you lost?"

"Uh…yes were looking for Utada village…"

Yuuki surveyed the men, as did the others. Utada village was know for being an upper class place to live that was located about 25 miles from their own village. These men didn't look like the type that would be living there or visiting friends. Maybe the were to work for someone there. Yuuki told them how to get there and that the fastest way of course was through their own village. The men said a quick thank you and left. They had no more disruptions and reached the beach in peace.

Those in the group Yuuki traveled with were named Kato, Jack, Kari, and Sara. Sara to him she was all that he needed. He loved everything about her from her smile to her eyes to her touch. They spent the day swimming, running, talking by the beach's almost white sand. Sara and Yuuki even got time for them to watch the sky and be close. Sara would lean against his chest and would run his fingers trough her hair all the while they whispered softly to each other. They never heard the screams.

Reluctantly they returned home along the same road as the had come. Something in the atmosphere was different; the world around them was silent except for their own chatter. Kato stopped and peered up at the sky and a look of alarm found its way onto his face. "What is it Kato? What's wrong?" Said Kari and she to joined him staring at the sky.

"Shit! It look like there's a fire at the village."

"WHAT!"

The leisurely was lost and they all ran hoping everyone was safe. It was a false hope. The village came into to view and it seemed that every shop, every home was a flame. Bodies lay in the street lifeless from something besides the fire. Who would do this? It was on everyone's mind but the answer at the moment were lacking. None of them could go to see if any was alive for the flames threatened their own lives as well. The two girls started to cry and others screamed out the name of their family members and some just stared.

"It was those men."

"What?"

"Those men that we saw. There's been a gang running around killing and burning villages."

"You think there we one of them."

"I know they were,"

All eyes fell on Yuuki. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Jack. His fist collided with Yuuki's stomach. "You told them! You told them how to get here its your fault there all dead!" Jack went for another punch this time to the face. Kato held him back while Sara ran to Yuuki. The sun started to fade and they waited for the flames to die in silence.

The world is cruel and it never seems to stop. It hasn't now and it hadn't then. Pain and suffering are all that's sure in this place.

_A/N: I know it wasn't that good but I think it was ok. I'll put up the second part if you guys review! That's right you didn't think it was over did you?_


End file.
